Troubled Waters
by Katief20
Summary: Jo and Nick's relationship is tested as he is given a cold reception by her parents. At the same time Nick is struggling to deal with a difficult and emotional case. As he is pushed to the limit Jo realises just how tough and dangerous police work can be. Can their fledgling relationship survive against the odds?
1. Chapter 1

Jo Weston and Nick Rowan had formed a slow attachment over the last couple of months. Definitely they both wanted to take it slowly and carefully, feeling their way along, just concentrating on getting to know each other better, enjoying the companionship. Nick felt constantly torn, struggling not to feel disloyalty to his late wife, Kate. To his surprise Eileen had been a voice of reason over that, gently encouraging him and pointing out Kate would have wanted him to live not mourn forever. But it was still very early days for him and Jo and had they both but known it they were about to be sorely tested.

This particular evening Nick was at Jo's cottage relaxing in the small comfy sitting room. Jo was snuggled up on on the sofa with him in front of the blazing fire in the hearth. It was very cosy and both felt themselves relaxing after the usual long day. Suddenly Nick said, "Strange isn't it? We've seen a lot of each other recently and you've met Katie and Eileen and all my friends. But I've not met your parents yet. Do you think I should?"

He actually felt her tense up next to him. She sat up and got to her feet and began picking up glasses and plates.

"Not a good idea?" Nick said trying to keep things lighthearted.

"Its not that." Jo paused. "Its just, well, they don't know about you yet and I just need to let them get used to the idea that's all." She sighed as she saw the puzzled expression on his face. "You don't understand. They're - they're just quite old fashioned and set in their ways Nick."

"No," he said carefully,"I'm not sure I do - understand." As she went into the kitchen he followed her leaning against the door frame. Jo began to run water into the sink, avoiding eye contact

"Jo?"

"Look, its really hard to explain Nick," she said, turning to face him. "They're who they are. They've always had quite strong ideas about what is right for me or rather who is right for me. I hate it but its the way it is."

He got it then. "Let me see," he said with a grin, "some minor member of the aristocracy or a gentleman farmer with a few thousand acres to boot?"

Jo managed a weak smile. "That's about it," she said. "I am sorry Nick. Its just them."

"Hey don't worry about it," he said gently. "I'm just sorry I don't fit either of the criteria!"

"Its ridiculous." Jo looked at him. "You know what, its time I did something about it. I'm going to invite them over to dinner Nick and you can meet them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick checked.

"You need to meet them sometime," she pointed out. "Especially as we are spending quite a bit of time together at the moment. And I think we're going to go on doing, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

She gave him a smile. "I know its not easy for you Nick. You must feel so torn sometimes."

"Kate wouldn't have minded, I know that," Nick replied carefully. "She - she wanted me to meet someone else."

Jo stepped towards him. "Hey, come on," she said gently. "Lets forget my parents for tonight shall we? Lets just think about us."

* * *

Nick wasn't late home and Eileen was still up, knitting by the fire She looked up as Nick came in

"Hallo" she said, "Jo all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Katie asleep?"

"Yes, she's been good as gold. I'll make us both a cup of tea shall I?"

"No," Nick said, "I'll make it, you stay where you are."

"You know, I don't mind having Jo here," Eileen reassured him. "You don't have to feel awkward about it."

Nick nodded. "I know," he said, "and I don't, not really. But I don't want to upset you."

"Well things are changing," Eileen replied, "and I just need to get used to them. Jo is good for you Nick."

"Yeah. I'm not sure her parents see things that way though."

"Why, has something been said."

"No. They don't know Jo and I have been seeing each other." Nick smiled ruefully. "Jo is pretty certain they won't approve."

"Well if they don't they're fools," Eileen said robustly. "But better to have it all out in the open Nick. Sneaking around isn't good for anyone"

"No. Jo's going to have them over to dinner," Nick replied, " so I can meet them. At least we'll know where we stand then."

* * *

By midnight the Police House was in darkness, the occupants all asleep. But at ten past midnight the peace was broken by the phone ringing. Nick had had the phone moved into his bedroom so there was less chance of Katie being disturbed or Eileen for that matter. He woke from a deep sleep and grabbed the phone. "Aidensfield Police," he said automatically as he clicked on the bedside light, noting the time. He'd only been in bed just over an hour.

"Its Mr Cross, from Fox Cottage," said a crisp voice. Nick stifled a groan. Mr Cross was retired and along with his wife made village business their business. Unfortunately they also thought that included police business. Nick kept a wide berth as far as possible.

"How can I help you Mr Cross?" Nick asked.

"We've a young lady who's moved in next door with a baby. And the baby is crying PC Rowan, simply won't stop. We can't sleep. We've tried knocking but we can't get an answer."

"Babies do cry, Mr Cross," Nick said wearily, "Its not something for the police I'm afraid."

"I don't agree. She's been shouting at the child, we've heard her. Screaming in fact. And this isnt' the first time. I'm sorry but I am very concerned for the child's welfare."

"All right Mr Cross. I understand. I'll call round."

Nick put down the phone, thought for a moment then picked up the phone and dialled Maggie Bolton's number.

"Maggie, its Nick. Sorry to wake you. I've had a call about a child, a baby crying and sounding distressed. Neighbour's been round, can't get a reply but they've heard the mum shouting at the baby. I think I should go round there."

Maggie sighed. "I think I know who we're talking about. Tricia Crossley at Rose Cottage."

"You've had dealings with her?"

"Yes. She's new to the village, on her own with the baby- who's only about six or seven months old. Tricia is struggling but she's warned me off from interfering as she puts it. Anyway I'll meet you there Nick."

As Nick got off his motorbike outside Rose Cottage, he could the child crying hysterically. It did sound very distressed. Nick groaned inwardly as the door to the neighbouring cottage opened and Mr Cross in his nightwear came out.

"You see Constable?" the man said waving a hand at the windows of Rose Cottage.

"I do sir. If you go inside, and leave this to us," Nick said as Maggie Bolton's Land Rover pulled in.

The man snorted but did concede to going back into his cottage and shutting the door.

"Interfering old beggar," Maggie said robustly as she came over to Nick

"Yeah. Although for once I think he was right to call."

Maggie said grimly, "I warn you Nick, Tricia Crossley is not easy to deal with."

"What's her background?" Nick asked. "She's on her own is she?"

"Yes. There was a husband but he left her - and his child - for someone else. So she came here for a fresh start, she said. She's only been in Aidensfield two weeks. The cottage was old Ada Brookes' as you know and when she died, it went to her niece. Well, the niece is third cousin removed or something of Tricia's husband's and out of shame for how he's behaved she's let Tricia have the cottage for only a small rent. Tricia couldn't go on paying the rent on where they were over in Ashfordly on her own you see." Maggie sighed irritated. "If only she would let me help her we wouldn't be here now!"

"I don't think she's got much choice but to listen this time," Nick pointed out as they walked up the path to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick firmly knocked on the door of the cottage. "Can you open the door please?" he called "Its PC Rowan - I've got Nurse Bolton with me."

"Oh go away!" an agitated voice screamed through the door. Nick raised an eyebrow at Maggie as the baby's crying reached new levels.

"Nick, we need to get in there," Maggie said anxiously.

"Don't worry, we will," he replied. He knocked again. "I need you to open the door please otherwise I'm going to have to force entry. I need to know the baby is okay."

There was a silence then they heard the door being unlocked. Tricia Crossley glared angrily at them from the doorway. She'd obviously been crying and Nick caught the whiff of alcohol on her breath. Her long blonde hair was untidy. She couldn't have been more than twenty and looked incredibly vulnerable.

"I can't stop a baby crying can I!" she snapped, clearly angry and over-wrought. "That nosey old sod next door rang you didnt he -"

"That's enough." Nick took her arm and moved her back into the cottage so Maggie had a free run to go up the stairs to where they could hear the baby crying in one of the bedrooms. "Now if you come with me Tricia and Nurse Bolton is just going to look at your baby."

"She's not bloody taking her!"

"No one is taking her. Now come on, settle down," Nick said gently. "Lets go in the kitchen and make some tea shall we?"

"No you can't go in there!" Tricia balked at this, moving in front of the kitchen door which was shut.

"What don't you want me to see Tricia?" Nick asked.

"Oh don't be daft, I'm not carving anyone up in there am I?" She moved away from the door resignedly. "Its just a bit of a mess." She sighed realising Nick wasn't backing down and reluctantly opened the kitchen door. Nick followed her in.

She was right. It was a disgrace. Pots, pans and plates piled up in the sink, filthy oven, dirty floor, rubbish piled up in the corner rather than being taken outside to the bin, washing draped over various airers and clothes horses. It all summed up a picture of someone being unable to cope. There was an empty wine bottle on the sink. Tricia had sunk down onto a chair at the kitchen table and she caught Nick glancing at the bottle

"Half a bottle tonight," she said. "The other half last night. No law against it is there?"

"No unless you were putting your child at risk because you were too drunk too look after her - that's a different story."

"I'm not drunk! For God's sake!"

"Was it just half a bottle tonight?" Nick asked. "Or all the bottle?"

She looked away then said, "You've no idea, have you? No bloody idea at all."

The baby had stopped crying. They could hear Maggie moving about the bedroom. Nick looked back at Tricia. "No idea about - what?"

"Have you even got kids?" Tricia snapped at Nick.

"Yeah, as it goes."

"Bet its easy in your world isn't it? You don't have to bring up a kiddie on your own, watching every penny, not knowing how to make ends meet."

Nick did not look at her, concentrating on putting the kettle on to make tea. Admittedly he had Eileen's support but he would never have thought he would have been bringing up a child on his own. It felt terrifying sometimes knowing he was responsible for making the decisions, planning her future alone. And when Kate had died other things had changed. Practical things. Kate had always earned much more than he had, it was something he had just got used to and of course now there was only his wages which meant a significant difference in terms of daily living. There had been a substantial life insurance sum following Kate's death but that was in trust for his daughter. So perhaps he could relate to Tricia's circumstances more than she thought. But he wasn't crossing that line. He needed to stay objective. And right now he was concerned for both Tricia and her daughter.

He put a cup of tea in front of Tricia now thinking it was a miracle that he had managed to find any fresh milk. He had noticed as he moved round the kitchen there was baby milk in the house and a supply of nappies. There were clean baby clothes on the airers but the house did feel cold.

"Thank you," Tricia said a little more calmly as he put the tea in front of her. She looked fearfully at Nick. "Are you going to take her off me?"

Nick said, "That's not my job and for what it's worth I don't think you've had that much to drink. But you need to take the help that's offered to you."

He looked up as Maggie came in with the baby. The child was a pretty little thing and was quiet now. She reached out for her Mum and Maggie passed the baby over. "Here's Susan, Tricia. Her nappy was dirty," she explained. "I've changed her."

"It just got too much tonight," Tricia muttered. "I'm sorry." She looked fearfully at Nick and Maggie. "Please don't take her off me."

"You need to accept some help Tricia," Maggie said, sitting down opposite her. Nick stayed standing by the kitchen sink watching carefully.

"Yeah, okay."

"I will make a recommendation that you have some help from Social Services," Maggie said.

"No!" Tricia's eyes were wide with fear.

"Tricia." Nick spoke gently. "For Susan's sake." He nodded at the baby. "Look, having Social Services involved doesn't mean they're going to take Susan from you."

"Not at all. They will offer you help and support," Maggie explained. "Help you to look after her. That's got to be better than struggling like this hasn't it?"

Tricia wiped away a tear. She looked up at Nick. "Am I in trouble with you lot?" she asked.

Nick looked at Maggie then back at Tricia. "I will need to make a report," he said steadily, "because I've been called out here tonight. But if you work with Nurse Bolton and follow her advice, and take the help offered, I'll tell my Sergeant we don't need to be involved any more."

Triica nodded pulling her baby closer to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Next morning saw Nick in Blaketon's office at Ashfordly. The Sergeant was reading his Constable's report carefully. He looked up at Nick. "You recommend no further action?" he asked.

"Yes, Sarge. I couldn't see any evidence the baby was neglected. Granted, the house wasn't clean but there was baby milk and clean clothes for her. And Maggie Bolton confirmed she was in good health. I just think that her mum is struggling to cope and she has agreed to co-operate with help from Social Services. I think we should turn it over to them and let them get on with it Sarge."

Blaketon sat back in his chair and took off his glasses. "Aye well," he said, "Its not as if we've nowt else to do has it? And I hate wasting police time on these things. All right Rowan, we'll consider this one as closed."

"Thanks, Sarge."

"However." Blaketon leaned forward in his chair. "There is another matter which isn't closed."

"Yes Sarge." Nick spoke resignedly having hoped they wouldn't have to come back to this one. "I'll go and speak to Claude Greengrass now." He hesitated then, "But I don't think he's guilty this time Sarge."

"I'm not interested in what you think, Rowan!" Blaketon said acidly. "I'm interested in making sure Claude Jeremiah Greengrass knows the law applies to him same as everyone else! And that, in case you've forgotten Rowan, is your job! So deal with it!"


	3. Chapter 3

En route to going to speak to Claude Greengrass Nick thought he'd go and see if he could track Maggie Bolton down. By luck as he went through Aidensfield he saw her Land Rover parked up outside one of the cottages facing the Village Green. He pulled in behind her vehicle, as he did so, she left the house where she was making a call.

"Oh hi Nick," she greeted him. "Want me?"

"Only briefly. I know you're on calls."

Maggie frowned. "Sergeant Blaketon doesn't want to take action against Tricia Crossley surely?"

"No, of course not. I recommended we take no further action given she's agreed to accept help."

"Well, I hope she sticks to that," Maggie said. "She's a tricky customer. But I'll keep you updated." She sighed. "Feel sorry for her though. That husband of hers didn't sound up to much. She told me last night they only married because she was pregnant, to make it all decent if you like. He didn't hang around though for long after the baby arrived. The reality of bringing up a young baby obviously didn't hold much appeal for him. Whereas the attractions of a local barmaid did!"

"Yeah it must be tough for her," Nick said. He paused. "She asked me if I had kids last night. When I said I had she said I couldn't have any idea what she was going through, that it must be easy in my world as she put it." He smiled ruefully. "I'm not so sure that's true. If I didn't have Eileen living with us I'm not sure how we'd manage. I could so easily have lost Katie you know."

"But not because of neglect Nick. Katie was never neglected. You just struggled to bond with her and heaven knows that's perfectly understandable given what you were going through. You'd just lost Kate."

"Still. I found it hard to accept help though didn't I?" Nick sighed. "I suppose what I'm saying is I can feel some sympathy for Tricia."

"Of course," Maggie said softly, "but that baby's welfare is important too Nick."

"I know. And don't worry- if I thought there was a need for us to get involved that's what I'd have told Sergeant Blaketon this morning." Nick kicked the motorbike into gear. "And if things change and if you think that's what needs to happen Maggie, it will do."

* * *

Meanwhile Jo Weston had called round at the Police House taking advantage of the fact it was school half term week.. Eileen had made a cup of tea for them and she was sat on the floor playing with Katie.

"I wondered if you could pass a message on to Nick for me," Jo was saying to Eileen. "My parents are coming over on Saturday for dinner. It would be great if he could be there, meet them at last."

"Well he's not on shift then, I know that much," Eileen said, "so I'm sure he'd love to be there. I'll pass the message on when I see him."

"I feel terribly nervous about it," Jo admitted, "but Nick has to meet Mum and Dad some time."

"I'm sure all they want is for you to be happy Jo," Eileen said.

"Of course. But they do have rather odd ideas at times," Jo admitted ruefully.

"Perhaps it can't always have been easy - living up to their expectations?" Eileen said gently.

"You could say that," Jo said with a sigh. "Still maybe this time I'm being unfair to them. I'm sure everything will be fine once they meet Nick and get to know him a little."

But Eileen saw the doubt on her face and she wondered at it. Surely Jo's parents couldn't be that difficult?

* * *

Claude Greengrass was shuffling towards his lorry when Nick pulled his motorbike up in Claude's filthy yard. Nick got off the bike wincing as his boots sank into the muck. "I wish you'd clean your yard up Claude," he said.

"I'll put the red carpet out next time shall I?" Claude replied. "Any road nice as it is to exchange pleasantries like I'm off out."

"No Claude you're going to listen to me," Nick told him. "Either listen to me now or have Sergeant Blaketon out here. Up to you."

"Look, if this were about the goings on on the Ashfordly Estate the other night that were nowt to do wi' me."

"For once I believe you. I reckon that was a professional job," Nick said, "but what I do think Claude is, you know. You know who was behind it. Or, put it this way, if you don't know, you'll find out."

"Aye well and what's in it for me, helping you lot out,doing yer job for yer?"

"Because Claude, if you give me what I need I'll turn a blind eye to some things as you well know."

"I know this much. That lot who wiped out the salmon stock on the Estate won't be the sort you mess with. So I won't be telling tales."

"So you do know?"

"Happen I do, happen I don't." Claude narrowed his eyes. "Is there a reward from His Lordship, like, for information?"

"Don't push it." Nick got back on the motorbike. "I'll leave it with you Claude but don't think about it too long. I'll be back, see if you've remembered anything that you think might help me out."

* * *

Jo came round to the Police House that evening. Eileen had gone to a WI meeting and Nick and Jo enjoyed a quiet relaxing supper. "I hope you don't mind not going out tonight," Nick said to Jo as they ate dinner. "Just felt a bit tired."

"Its fine," she reassured him. "You're all right for dinner Saturday night? Come over for about six-thirty?"

"Yeah." Nick looked at her. "Jo, I'm sure it wil be fine. With your parents I mean. Don't worry too much about it."

She fiddled with her glass. "I didn't want to say too much on the phone to Mum. I just said there was someone I'd like them to meet. I haven't told them about Kate. Or Katie. I'm sorry."

"Well its hardly likely to be a problem is it?" Nick asked. "Or is it?"

"Like I said, it can be difficult sometimes. Knowing how Mum and Dad will react to things. But I'm sure, once they meet you, it'll all be fine. Honestly." Jo briskly changed the subject. "So, how come you're so tired? Difficult day?"

"Not really but got called out last night. It catches up with you sometimes."

"Oh - anything interesting?"

Nick hesitated. He trusted Jo implicitly but especially in a village you had to be careful about what you said to whom. Jo picked up on the hesitancy.

"Of course, I understand," she said. "Police business, right?"

Nick smiled. "You're learning fast!" He took her plate off her and stacked it on his. "All I can say is, I hope I don't get another call tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nick didn't get a call that night but he did get one early the next morning. 8AM to be precise which in his line of work was pretty civilised.

"Aidensfield Police," he said as he picked up the phone "Oh, good morning Mr Cross."

"Its her again Mr Rowan. With the baby. Next door."

"Yes Mr Cross?"

"Well, baby's outside in its pram. By the door. Its been out there over an hour. Its crying and she must be able to hear it. Its too cold for a baby to be out!"

"Have you knocked next door yourself?" Nick checked.

"I'm not doing your job for your PC Rowan!" the man exclaimed.

"No, of course not, sir."

"Besides, I am not entirely sure of the reception I would get. I have to say Mr Rowan, the child's mother is not really of the type we are used to."

Nick really did have to bite his tongue at this but after taking a deep breath simply said, ""I'm leaving to go over to Ashfordly Police Station now, so I'll look in on my way past,"

He wasn't unduly concerned but it was a bit chilly he supposed and if the baby was getting distressed... Then again he knew that if Mr and Mrs Cross could make mischief, they would.

But as he heard the baby's cries as he pulled up outside Rose Cottage Nick felt a little more concerned especially as the cottage door remained firmly shut. Walking up the path he glanced into the pram. The baby really wasn't wrapped up warmly enough and as he spoke to her he slipped off a glove and put a hand against the baby's face. She felt cold.

"Hey," he said gently, scooping her up out of the pram. "Come on. Its too cold for you. Lets see what your Mum's doing shall we?"

He knocked loudly on the cottage door. "Tricia? Its PC Rowan here. I've got Susan, its too cold for her out here."

Tricia came to the door, she looked heavy eyed and weary. "I only put her out there for a few minutes," she said, "I must have fallen asleep."

"She's been crying awhile," Nick said carefully, "I'm surprised you didn't hear her." He stepped into the cottage with the baby and saw immediately two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table.

"Yeah all right I've got a hangover ain't I?" The woman shrugged. "Were you just passing or has that interfering old sod next door been sticking his oar in again?"

"Your baby's cold and I suspect she's hungry too," Nick said trying to keep his temper. He passed the child over to her mother. "I suggest you get her warmed up and fed."

"Don't you stand there coming over all judgmental!" Tricia snapped as she rocked the crying baby. "You've got no idea you haven't!"

"Yeah, I know, you've told me that before, but maybe I've a bit more of an idea than you think," Nick retorted. "I'll leave you to it but I'll speak to Nurse Bolton and ask her to call in, shortly."

"Look, there's no need is there?" Tricia said. "She's all right isn't she? I just put her out there and fell asleep! Anyone can do that!"

"I'll see myself out," Nick said quietly leaving the cottage. But as he got back to the bike, he felt really worried for the baby and he walked over to Maggie's cottage hoping he would catch her before she set off herself.

To his relief she was in. "Nick - cup of tea?" she asked him as she opened the door. "Just made myself one!"

"Yeah go on why not." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at her kitchen table "I had a call from Mr Cross. Reporting Susan as crying outside the cottage door in her pram for over an hour. I went round to Rose Cottage. Susan was freezing cold Maggie. And hungry I'd say. I knocked on the door and Tricia answered then. She's nursing a hell of a hangover. I saw the wine bottles in the front room. She put the baby outside then passed out which is why she didn't hear Susan crying."

"Damn!" Maggie said as she passed Nick his cup of tea.

"Yeah." He glanced at her. "I'm worried."

"What was Tricia like? Was she argumentative?"

"Bit. Defensive really." Nick managed a smile. "Told me I had no idea - again."

"She really doesn't help herself does she?" Maggie leaned against her kitchen counter, sipping at her tea. "Right, I'll go round there this morning. Leave it with me Nick."

* * *

Nick reported the morning's incident in the duty room at Ashfordly. Blaketon leaned against the counter, listening intently.

"So you've reported this to our Nurse Bolton have you Rowan?" he asked.

"Yes Sarge."

"Aye. Well, I reckon we can see where this one's heading can't we?" Blaketon said grimly.

"I think we have to be fair Sarge. She's only young, on her own with a baby."

"Well she won't find help at the bottom of a bottle Rowan!" Blaketon looked closely at his Constable. "I hope you're not getting too close to this one lad. Letting sympathy cloud your judgment? Our only concern is that baby's welfare if I have to remind you!"

"No but Sarge Nick's right," Phil Bellamy put in bravely from where he was sitting at his desk listening "If I were stuck on me own with a young un and no money to speak of reckon I'd be putting it away a bit an' all."

"Well, happily, we can let Social Services worry about that one," Blaketon said. "What I want to know now Rowan is, have you got anything out of Greengrass yet?"

"No Sarge. I don't think we're going to either."

"Are you going soft Rowan?"

"No Sarge."

"It bloody sounds like it to me!" Blaketon snorted.

"Sarge what happened on the Ashfordly Estate the other night is miles out of Claude's league. And I can't blame him for not wanting to get too involved. You know what these professional poachers are like. They wouldn't take too kindly to anyone who informs on them."

"What I know Rowan!" Blaketon said acidly, "is that I've got Lord Ashfordly breathing down my neck. So as long as he's breathing down my neck you're breathing down Greengrass'! Got it?"

"Sarge," Nick said recognising any argument to the contrary was pretty futile

* * *

Nick and his Sergeant would have been very interested had they been able to see just what Claude Greengrass was up to right then. He had a business meeting that morning which was being held in a lonely sheep pen high up on the moors. The chap he was meeting was tall, swarthy looking and quite bluntly a thug. The ony other person who witnessed their meeting was Claude's dirty lurcher, Alfred, attached to Claude by a bit of twine Claude had put round the dog's collar.

"You did a good job, the other night Claude." The man paused "A little bird tells me you've had the filth round."

Claude snorted. "Only t'local Plod and I've got him right where I want him," he said. "Nowt to worry about."

"Hmm. As long as it stays that way." The man turned to walk away then looked back. "We'll be in touch," he said.

"Eh?"

"When we want you to help us again Claude!"

"No, that were just a one -off like weren't it? To settle me debt like."

"But you haven't Claude. You've a way to go yet."

"Well, I can't give you owt else can I? Bobbies'll be crawling all over the Ashfordly Estate for weeks!"

"I wasn't talking about poaching Claude. I might need to have things kept for me. In that barn of yours. Things that might have to be hidden for a bit You know."

Claude did know.

"Well, what if I were to say no, like?" he asked testing the waters.

"I think Claude," the man said menacingly taking no notice of Alfred's low growl, "that would be a really bad idea."

Claude wearily sank down onto the low wall of the sheep pen considering his options as the man got into the Land Rover he had driven up to the pen in, and drove off back down to the road. And the conclusion he came to was that he had two options which were either to do as he was told or to go cap in hand to the local Constabulary. Neither option seemed particularly appealing right then.


	5. Chapter 5

The knocking on the Police House door the next morning woke Nick up. It was more than a knocking. It was a hammering really. He blinked wearily at the alarm clock. 4AM!

He got out of bed and met Eileen on the landing. "Nick!" she whispered desperately trying to avoid waking Katie. "What on earth -?"

"Just what I'm about to find out," he said grimly.

The knocking was on the office door; he crossed through and opened it. The knocking continued even as he unlocked the door. "All right!" he called but the knocking continued. Nick got the door open and -

"Claude!" he snapped as he found Greengrass on the step. "For God's sake! I've got a child asleep upstairs!"

"Aye well, I need police protection don't I?" he said. "You going to let me in?"

Nick reluctantly held the door open wider so Claude could step into the office. Nick could hear Eileen come into the kitchen;he called through, "Its fine Eileen its only Claude."

"Oh! Does he want a cup of tea?"

"Well, if you're offering!" Claude said hopefully as Nick called back through, "No its fine!"

Claude sat down glumly as Nick closed the door between the kitchen and the office, wishing he'd got dressed before he flew downstairs in his nightwear. Wearily he sat down himself and said, "This'd better be good Claude."

"Well I need to know first don't I that I'm not in any bother like."

"How can I tell you that when I don't know what you're mixed up in now?"

"Happen like I might be able to tell yer summat about Ashfordly losing his salmon stock. But if I were to, I'd need police protection mind."

"Knock it off Claude," Nick said irritably. "Just tell me what you think I need to know. And it'd better be straight up."

"Well I've got meself in a bit of bother with the Donovans haven't I?"

Nick looked at him sharply. The Donovans were "known." A large, extended family with Irish/ traveller backgrounds and who operated protection rackets around the Scarborough area. Along with other things. But proving anything against a Donovan was not easy. There weren't many who were brave enough to give evidence against them.

"What have you done Claude?"

"Well Mickey Donovan were looking for a motor weren't he and I might have sold him one that were a bit, you know - " Claude looked thoroughly shifty.

Nick stared at Claude. "I didn't think even you were that stupid Claude."

"Aye well, I bought it in good faith, its me as is the victim in all this and when Mickey come back to me about it, he wanted more than just his brass back did'nt he?"

"What did he want Claude?"

Greengrass blinked furiously and then said, "He might've wanted a bit of information about the Ashfordly Estate and what were t'best night for if he wanted to have a bit of a wander round it like."

"You gave the Donovans what they needed to know to raid the salmon stock."

"Well it weren't quite like that."

"I reckon that's just how it was Claude." Nick leaned forward. "And I reckon that's what Blaketon'll think and the Magistrates as well."

"Happen but it won't get you Mickey Donovan will it?" Claude blinked furiously again.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "What will get him Claude?" Mickey Donovan was pretty small fry in the Donovan clan but he would still be a very good collar and send a pretty strong signal back to the rest of the Donovans. It wasn't often the police were able to make anything stick against them.

"Well, Mickey Donovan, reckons I still owe him like. And he wants to use my barn. To hide things in."

"What things?"

"I don't know that do I until they bring 'em."

"And when are they bringing them?"

"Look." Claude's voice was wheedling. "If I tell you this, if I give yer the Donovans, you'll get me off the hook. Over the other business."

"I can't make promises Claude."

"I weren't involved were I? I had nowt ter do wi' the job on the Estate."

"When are they bringing the stuff Claude?" Nick's voice was hard now and Claude got it. The time for messing about was over.

"Tonight," he said gloomily. "About ten, Mickey said."

Nick stared at Claude. "You know," he said, "what they're bringing in."

Claude shrugged. "Stuff Mickey wants hiding. Until he can move them on like."

Nick sat back satisfied. "Right," he said, "I'm going to go upstairs and get changed and when I come back down I'm phoning Blaketon. As for you Claude, don't you dare move!"

* * *

Sergeant Blaketon didn't mind early calls like this. The prospect of being able to make a charge stick against one of the Donovans and actually being able to pin something on Claude Greengrass at last was not an opportunity to be passed up. He was soon at the Police House in Aidensfield. Eileen had retreated back to bed out of the way thankful that at least Katie had not been disturbed in all the excitement.

Nick had changed into uniform and let his Sergeant into the kitchen of the Police House.

"Where's Greengrass?" Blaketon demanded

Nick nodded at the closed office door. "But Sarge," he said, "Claude is right."

"Eh?"

"The raid on the Estate. We've nothing to pin Claude to it. He could just say he gave Donovan the information he wanted, about the layout of the Estate and the best access in innocence. I know! But if he has a good solicitor, he could wriggle. Sarge, forget Claude, lets concentrate on catching Donovan in the act. He's the one we want after all."

Blaketon replied, "So Claude reckons that if we collar Micky Donovan, catch him in the act of hiding stolen goods, and take him out of action, that'll get him off the hook? I doubt it. The rest of the family will be down on Greengrass like a ton of bricks."

"I don't think so Sarge. Micky Donovan isn't well thought of by the rest of them is he? Bit of a loose cannon and all. They'll probably be glad themselves he's out of the picture a bit."

Blaketon sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Nick sat down opposite him.

"Right," he said. "So we need to work out what we're doing next lad. And it sounds like we've not much time to do it in!"

* * *

Later that day Jo was having a telephone conversation with her mother finalising arrangements for dinner on Saturday.

"So we'll be there for six darling," her mother was saying. "And this person you'd like us to meet - Nick is it?"

"Yes." Jo took a breath. "Mum, I didn't tell you. Nick's a police officer. He helped me with that Maxwell business. Saved my life actually."

"Oh goodness." There was a pause. "So he works in the CID there does he? Well its a very honourable profession I suppose."

"No Mum, not CID - "

"I need to go darling. We'll see you on Saturday!" her mother trilled.

Jo put down the phone and leaned her head against the wall. She badly wanted to cancel Saturday. She had a very bad feeling about it. She wished she could talk to Nick about it but he seemed horribly pre-occupied at the moment.

* * *

Maggie Bolton was also having a bit of a trying day. She'd called in at Rose Cottage again and knocked on the door. No one answered. As she stood there for a moment she thought she heard the baby crying. She knocked again louder. Then she tried the door handle. It opened and she stepped inside. "Tricia? Tricia, its Maggie Bolton!" she called.

She heard the baby whimpering and after a quick check in the kitchen and outside to make sure Tricia was not around she went upstairs. The bedrooms were empty apart from the baby whimpering in her cot. Maggie picked her up. "Hey, where's your Mum?" she asked.

As she came downstairs with the baby the front door of the cottage opened and Tricia came in. "How dare you!" she snapped as she saw Maggie with the baby.

"Where were you Tricia?" Maggie asked. "I've been here at least ten minutes and there was no sign of you."

"I just had to go to the shop!"Tricia indicated her shopping bag. "I was only gone a few minutes!"

"You can't leave her Tricia, you really can't," Maggie remonstrated gently. "Anything could happen." She had followed Tricia through to the kitchen and sighed as she looked around it. It was just as messy as ever. "Look. I can stay a few minutes. Lets do something about this kitchen shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Claude had been sent home with the view taken they needed to keep things as normal as possible. In the meantime over at Ashfordly plans were being laid.

"We need to be in place by no later than 8pm," Blaketon was saying to the team in the duty room. He had roped in some additional Constables for this one. "Now we don't know exactly what is being delivered but we know its items that Mickey Donovan wants hiding. With any luck we'll be able to trace them as items that have been stolen in burglaries around the North Riding. Might do wonders for our clear up rates this!"

"Sarge what if Micky Donovan isn't with the drop off?" Nick asked anxiously. "Well, that's going to leave Claude Greengrass right in the firing line isn't it? You know Micky'll come after him."

"Aye its a risk," Blaketon said grimly. "But we need to take it. You know that lad."

"Sarge."

"Is Claude a safe pair of hands in all this?" Alf Ventress wanted to know. "If he's like a cat on a hot tin roof it'll give t'game away good and proper."

"Well he's a shifty old bugger at the best of times but I agree Ventress, he might well want a bit of hand-holding and seeing as him and Rowan here appear to be on good terms at the moment -" Blaketon looked beadily at at Nick as he said this, "Rowan you're minding him today."

"Sarge!"

"You heard. Get over there, lie low, keep your head down. If there's owt we need ter know you tell us."

"Yes Sarge."

"We'll be over there and in position for eight this evening. You know the score, yer know what's what."

"Yes, Sarge."

"Well get on wi'it then!"

* * *

Maggie met Jo for a coffee at lunch time in the pub. As they ate their sandwich Maggie looked closely at Jo. "You look a bit distracted if you don't mind me saying so."

"Oh its stupid I know but I'm worried about Nick meeting my parents." Jo eyed her sandwich realising she didn't have much appetite. "Not Nick, its not him. Its them. They can be difficult Maggie and I don't think Nick realises just how much."

"Have you tried telling him?" Maggie asked gently.

"Yes but, he seems a bit pre-occupied at the moment. I think he's got a lot on." Jo fiddled with her coffee cup. "That's something else too."

"How do you mean?"

"Well he doesn't tell me things Maggie. I know sometimes he really can't but he could tell me some things. I mean that would help him wouldn't it - to offload? He can trust me and I feel like he doesn't."

"I'm sure its not that." Maggie spoke carefully. "I mean I'm sure sometimes there were things he couldn't tell Kate and certainly there would have been things she couldn't tell him - as a doctor.."

"I know. I just feel - excluded sometimes. Its like he's learned to do things by himself and he's finding it hard to let me in sometimes."

"Teething troubles," Maggie said robustly. "And don't worry about your parents Jo. There's not much to find fault with Nick!"

"I've told them so little. I've not told them about Kate or Katie for that matter."

Maggie frowned. "Well that's hardly likely to be an issue is it?"

"I don't know. They can be unpredictable sometimes."

"Look." Maggie put her hand on Jo's. "Please don't worry I'm sure everything will work out fine. Its early days for you and Nick, Jo. You just need to give things time that's all."

* * *

Spending the day hiding out with Claude Greengrass was not entirely what Nick had envisaged for himself and certainly Claude was finding a copper in the house was cramping his style (despite him demanding police protection!). Claude's initial reaction was to drink his way through it but Nick had told him he needed to keep a clear head and stay sober. All in all it was not a great day.

But finally the night began to draw in. Claude moved anxiously to the window. "So there's more of yer out there is there?" he asked Nick.

"Yeah, stop it Claude, no need to advertise it is there?" Nick said irritably.

"Aye all right."Greengrass sat down at the kitchen table and drummed his fingers on the top. Nick glared at him and he desisted.

"So what happens after like?" Claude asked.

"We arrest Mickey Donovan?" Nick suggested.

"Aye all right. What I meant were, what happens to me. I should get a reward shouldn't I?"

"Take that up with the Chief Constable," Nick retorted.

Finally at 10.30 they heard a van approaching. "Right," Nick said, "you know what you have to do Claude. Don't muck it up."

He positioned himself behind the door where he could hear. Claude squelched across the dirty yard. Nick heard the van doors opening and then he heard Claude say, "Evening Mickey."

"Claude. Right, we'll get this lot unloaded and be on our way."

"So how long, like, do you think you'll need me barn for?"

"As long as I say, Claude. Problem with that?"

Claude chuckled nervously. "Not at all Mickey, not at all. If you come this way."

Nick knew they had to wait until the stuff was actually being unloaded but he couldn't see that so was reliant on waiting for Blaketon to give the signal to go. He heard voices, feet squelching across the yard, boxes or crates being lifted. Then finally Blaketon's police whistle blew and he shouted, "This is the police! Stay where you are!"

Needless to say they didn't and Mickey and his two accomplices turned to run or fight.

Nick spotted instantly one man running back to the van. Nick got there first and in the ensuing struggle the man landed one or two punches which hit target. But eventually Nick got him under control and handcuffed. Phil Bellamy came racing over.

"Nice one Nick," he gasped. He shone on his torch on his colleague's face. "Ouch, looks like you're going to have a shiner in the morning! You all right?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded over at the barn. "How we are doing?"

"Got them all bang to rights," Phil said cheerfully. "Nice to see Blaketon happy for once."

Blaketon came squelching across the yard, his powerful torch making out the bruising around Nick's eye where the punch had made contact. "That''ll look impressive in the morning Rowan!" he observed.

"Thanks Sarge."

"Well that's Micky Donovan out of action for awhile. We need to check off that lot against stolen item lists but we've got silver, statues, you name it. Looks like Micky Donovan has been plundering the local aristocracy!"

"Seems like Claude has actually done us a favour this time Sarge!"

"Oh its about time, Rowan, its about bloody time! I'm owed this!"

* * *

The next morning Nick slept rather late. It was Saturday, he wasn't booked on shift and he was tired. He came down about 9.30 and found Jo in the kitchen drinking tea with Eileen bustling around the kitchen.

"We didn't want to wake you," Eileen said with a smile.

"Oh its fine," Nick said, moving to give Jo a kiss. "Morning!"

"Nick!" She stared at him in horror."Your face!"

He glanced quickly in the mirror noting the livid bruising around his eye. "I got punched last night" he said ruefully.

"But we've dinner tonight with my parents!" Jo ran her hands through her hair. "We'll have to cancel!"

"Jo! I got punched at work! I've hardly been brawling in a pub somewhere have I?" Nick sounded annoyed and Eileen glanced up quickly.

"I'm sure your parents will understand Jo," she said.

"Right. I'm not too sure they will actually."

"I'm all right," Nick said lightly. "By the way."

Jo sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not behaving very well am I? What the hell happened?"

"Look, its nothing," Nick replied patiently. "It was just a routine arrest and it became a bit of a ruck. It happens sometimes."

Jo nodded. "I just need to get used to this don't I?"

"Well, I hope not!" Nick replied. "It doesn't happen that often! Look, don't cancel dinner, there's really no need."

"All right," she said. She sighed. "Lets try some ice see if we can improve things a bit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jo's parents arrived at quarter past six. They were staying overnight. Her mother Fiona looked appraisingly round the cottage as she took off her coat. "You keep the place very nicely Joanna," she said, pleased.

"Thank you Mother," Jo said with a wry grin at her father Graham as he settled himself into the chair by the fire.

"So where's this young man of yours then Jo?" he asked her.

"Nick will be here shortly. And there's something I need to clear up," Jo said quickly looking at her mother. "Nick is a police officer but not CID, he's the village constable for Aidensfield. And he was amazing when I had all that trouble with Maxwell. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Nick I'm not sure - well, anyway.. " Jo took a breath.

"I see." Her mother seated herself, exchanging glances at her husband.

"Anyway," Jo said fighting the urge to gabble, "I'll get you both some drinks and when Nick's here - and I'm sure he won't be long - I'll serve dinner."

* * *

Nick was en route but had called in at Maggie's cottage on the way. He just wanted to find out what the state of affairs was with Tricia Crossley.

"Ouch," said Maggie as she opened her door and saw the livid bruising on Nick's face.

Nick grinned wryly as he followed her into her cottage. "Is medical assistance required?" Maggie wanted to know, "or is this a social call?" Then she looked puzzled. "I thought you were at Jo's tonight - meeting her parents."

"I am, I'm just on my way up there," Nick explained "But I wanted to check in what was happening with Tricia Crossley."

"Ah, okay. Well she has a Social Worker assessment next week and I am popping in most days." Maggie hesitated. "I went round the other day Nick and she was out - she'd left the baby in the house alone. She said it was only ten minutes and I did believe that but, still. Also, I wish I could say that house is now spick and span but ..."

Nick looked worried. "What's going to happen Maggie?"

"I think she's depressed Nick." Maggie paused. "I've suggested she see a doctor of course but as ever she was quite resistant to the idea. I'll keep trying though. As for what's going to happen..."

"But if she's depressed taking Susan away won't help," Nick pointed out.

"Look, we're a long way from that happening," Maggie said. "If we can get Tricia to take on board the help being offered, if we can sort out the underlying problems..." She smiled ruefully. "Its a lot of "ifs" isn't it! Anyway Nick Rowan you need to be somewhere else. Poor Jo was tense enough about tonight without you being late as well!"

"I know." Nick touched the bruised area around his eye lightly. "I'm afraid she was quite cross about this, this morning. Was all for cancelling dinner!"

"Well its not your fault!" Maggie said robustly. "Occupational hazard I'd say!"

"Jo's pretty worked up about it all," Nick said thoughtfully. "I'm wondering what I'm in for!"

"Perhaps you had better go and find out!" Maggie said steering him back to the front door.

* * *

Jo's tension levels were rapidly rising and shot through the roof as she heard Nick's car pull up outside. "Oh that will be Nick now!" she exclaimed jumping up. Her parents exchanged glances.

Jo opened the cottage door before Nick had chance to knock. "You're here at last!" she exclaimed although Nick was hardly late. "Come on in!" He stepped past her into the cottage and Jo's parents got up to meet him.

"Nick, this is my father, Graham, and my mother Fiona," Jo introduced them. "Mum, Dad this is Nick."

They stepped forward to shake hands. Graham exclaimed, "Goodness me that's a real shiner you have there!"

"Yeah, sorry," Nick said, "I got it making an arrest last night."

"Oh dear," said Fiona. "Does that sort of thing happen a lot?"

"Not all the time, Mrs Weston, honestly," Nick said.

"Well dinner is ready so do all sit down, "Jo said brightly.

They arranged themselves round the table and Jo went through to the kitchen to bring food through. As she did so, Graham said to Nick, "So - you're a constable at the moment Nick? For the local village?"

"Yeah, that's right," he said.

Graham frowned "But the accent - you're not from round here!"

Jo put the casserole dish on the table and began to serve up knowing all the while where this conversation was going to go.

Nick at the same time felt puzzled by how little Jo had clearly told her parents. He said, "No, we moved up here from London. My wife had a connection to the area and we wanted a change of lifestyle so coming here seemed the natural thing to do."

"Your wife!" Fiona exclaimed as Jo put her plate in front of her. "You're married?"

"No, I'm not." Nick spoke carefully. "My wife died two years ago. She had leukaemia you see. She died shortly after our daughter was born."

"Oh dear, that is terrible, I am so sorry," Fiona said but she was very cross indeed Jo hadn't told them this, warned them in advance if you like.

"Its fine," Nick assured her now.

"So," Graham said as they settled down to eat, "you stayed on in the village Nick?"

He nodded. "It was the best thing to do in the end.."

"Right." Graham paused. "So, its all about getting yourself up that career ladder now is it? Next stop Sergeant isn't it?"

"Nick's doing his Sergeant exams now Dad," Jo said.

"Not actually doing them," Nick pointed out. "I've been thinking about it. But I'm not sure its what I want. I love my job, like getting involved, and the more you move up the less you can do that."

"Yes, but surely we all need intellectual stimulation?" Graham queried. "Can't just stagnate can we?"

"Well there's not much chance of that with police work," Nick said quietly.

"I wouldn't have thought being the village bobby would present much in the way of challenge though," Graham said, "surely?"

"Oh you would be surprised Dad!" Jo said lightly. "Aidensfield can be a real hotbed can't it Nick?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

Jo's mother got to her feet. "Well, I shall go and make some coffee," she said getting to her feet. She went in the kitchen after giving Jo a meaningful hint. Jo got it and followed her.

"Mum, please don't start," she said as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"You really could have given us some warning Jo. Told us of the complications to start with."

"What complications?"

"Nick seems perfectly nice but he's been married Jo and has a child. Its clear what he needs is someone to take over on the domestic front, thank you, to let him get on with what ever he does. And that's a whole other matter. He's not got a bit of ambition in him!"

"Mum! He's had to put his whole life back together! I would think moving up the career ladder has been the last thing on his mind!" Jo ran a hand through her hair. "Could you not just at least try Mum instead of being all judgmental and disapproving? For me, please?"

Graham meanwhile was making what might on the surface appear to be pleasant small talk but Nick was fairly sure there was more to it than that. "Aidensfield," he said to Nick. "We don't know it terribly well although having had relatives here and the cottage of course we have a connection. What sort of crime do you have to deal with? Lot of low level stuff?"

"Poaching, theft, sometimes the odd ruck when someone's had one too many," Nick said. "Get the odd domestic as well."

"Pretty different from the Met eh?"

"In some ways. The basic principles of policing don't change though."

"Hmm." Graham looked at Nick. "So, you and Jo? How serious is this?"

"We've been seeing a bit of each other," Nick said carefully. "Just feeling the way really. We get on very well."

"Right. I mean you'll appreciate obviously we only want the best for Jo. We want her to do well not have to skivvy hard all her life. She doesn't have to do that."

"No she doesn't," Nick said. "And that's not what I would expect of her."

He stayed for coffee but left shortly afterwards. He didn't feel any great urge to stay finding them both terribly hard work. He was also picking up some real undercurrents in the room and Jo was obviously tense and uncomfortable. With that in mind Nick left early.

Once Nick had left Jo shut the door behind him and turned to face her parents. "You couldn't have been any more obvious! You don't think he's good enough do you!"

"Jo, darling," her mother said gently. "He's very nice I'm sure but you could do so much better! You know you could!"


	8. Chapter 8

Eileen was about to go upstairs to bed when Nick came in; she looked surprised to see him. "I thought you'd be much later!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was a bit sticky so I thought I'd not hang about," Nick said, putting the kettle on to boil, out of habit as much as anything else.

Eileen frowned. "Were Jo's parents very difficult?"

"They're not easy," Nick said diplomatically, "and of course Jo was very tense as well which didn't help." He managed to smile at Eileen. "Its fine Eileen, really. You go on up, I'm coming up myself in a minute. I'm tired."

"Are you sure you're all right Nick?"

"Yeah." He focused on making tea. "Jo hadn't told them about Kate you see. I think it would have been better if she had."

Eileen nodded. "Yes, you're probably right. I'm sure next time you meet them Nick, it will all go much more smoothly."

Nick finished making himself the cup of tea he wasn't sure he actually wanted then somewhat wearily went up to bed.

But within three-quarters of an hour the phone was ringing Nick hadn't managed to get to sleep so answered it quickly and what he heard had him out of bed whilst still on the phone. He rapidly changed into his uniform time being of the essence. Somehow as he got dressed he managed to make a call to Ashfordly Station asking for the fire brigade and urgent reinforcements.

"Nick?" Eileen met him on the landing

"Fire at Rose Cottage," Nick said succintly. "I need to get over there Eileen." He took a deep breath. "There's a baby trapped inside."

Nick raced down the path, got on the motorbike and set off down to the village at speed.

It was of course Mr Cross who had phoned. As Nick pulled the bike in, in front of the cottage he saw Maggie's Land Rover there. A small group of people were outside. He saw Mr Cross first and then he noticed Tricia Crossley. She was screaming, "My baby! Susan!" Maggie was holding onto her for dear life to prevent her running towards the cottage from which smoke and flames were coming from the sitting room windows.

"Tricia!" Nick grabbed hold of her arm. "Tricia, listen to me! Where is Susan?"

"She's in the front bedroom,Nick," Maggie spoke for Tricia. "Tricia left her in the cottage alone and when she came back - "

There was no time for recriminations. Nick just nodded and then set off down the path to the cottage.

"Nick no!" Gina Ward from the pub was in the crowd. "We need to wait for the fire brigade."

"Gina!" Maggie looked over at her. "We can't wait..."

Nick didn't even attempt to go in through the front door. Rose Cottage was an end cottage and he raced down the side to the back yard. The kitchen for these cottages was in a kind of outhouse part the low roof jutting out and giving a step up to the upper floors. The yard dustbin gave him the perfect step onto the kitchen roof, then he was there at the back bedroom window. It was a sash window slightly ajar with smoke billowing out of it. Nick got it fully open then rolled over the window ledge into the bedroom. The smoke was thick, blinding but he managed to get through to the landing. The fire glowed orange below. He went low, crawling across the tiny landing to the front bedroom. That door was tightly closed. He got in and to his relief found that, probably because of the door being shut with only the smallest of gaps below, the room was reasonably clear of smoke. He crossed to the crib by the bed to get the baby. He reached in and...froze.

The child was cold and still. There was no life in her and Nick could tell that had been the case for many hours.

He staggered back against the wall, coughing, retching because of the thick smoke he had inhaled on the way in, his eyes streaming, trying to take in what he had found. Then self-preservation kicked in. He had to get out of here. But mad as it was he could not leave the baby. He had come in for her and he was taking her.

He scooped her up and went back to the door. The smoke seemed even thicker now, the flames licking up the stairs. He again went low, crawling. He wasn't going to do it...He got into the smaller back bedroom still crawling, to the window. And there was Phil Bellamy leaning in. "Nick! Nick! Come on!" He reached in, snatched the baby out of Nick's arms and passed her back to Alf Ventress below. "Now you Nick!"

Somehow Nick found the strength to get out through the window and down from the roof with Phil giving as much support as he could. But in the tiny back yard Nick's strength went and he slumped down propped up against the wall, coughing, wheezing, fighting for air.

Alf Ventress had given the child to Maggie Bolton who was giving mouth to mouth. Nick's eyes were streaming, he was struggling to see but he had to tell them it was no good. But he couldn't speak...he was struggling to breathe.

"Nick!" Phil stayed right with him. "Don't try to speak mate, its fine.. Just concentrate on breathing, that's it." He looked anxiously at Sergeant Blaketon who was now kneeling on Nick's other side

"Going to be all right lad," the Sergeant told Nick quietly, "going to be all right." Then he and Phil looked up in relief as they saw down the passageway the fire brigade pulling up at the front of Rose Cottage.

"Stay with him Bellamy," Blaketon said crisply, "I'll be right back."

Nick was not listening, he was trying to see the baby but Phil said, "No, mate, you've done enough. Don't worry." He moved slightly blocking Nick's view. "You just concentrate on that breathing for me."

Back at the front of the house Oscar Blaketon after speaking to the fire crew found Tricia sitting on the ground, tears rolling down her face. Gina was with her. "Ms Crossley?" Oscar said gently. "PC Rowan has got your baby out but she's poorly. Nurse Bolton is trying to help her."

Tricia didn't react or respond at all and the Sergeant and Gina exchanged glances. "I'll stay here with her," Gina said in a low voice.

Phil looked up thankfully as a fireman appeared and knelt down by Nick. He had breathing apparatus with him. "Right lad," he said to Nick, "lets see if we can help you a bit." He carefully placed the oxygen mask over Nick's nose and mouth. "You just concentrate on keeping that breathing easy. That's it, well done."

Phil glanced over his shoulder, he saw Maggie sitting back, her head down for a moment then quietly wrapping the baby up in her coat. He turned back to Nick. "Oh Nick," he said.

Nick put a hand up pushing the oxygen mask away. "Blaketon," he said hoarsely to Phil. "I need the Sarge here."

Phil looked puzzled for a moment then said, "All right, I'll go and get him."

The fireman put the mask back over Nick's face again and Nick concentrated on getting the oxygen into his lungs. He had to tell Blaketon, he needed to know. It was vital.

Blaketon came hastening to Nick's side at Phil's summons. He glanced briefly at the small bundle in Maggie Bolton's arms then focused on his Constable. Kneeling by him, Blaketon put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You did your best lad..."

Nick pushed away the oxygen mask again. "No smoke...front bedroom..." he gasped. "Got this...small bedroom..landing. Was already dead when I got to her...she'd been dead hours...cold, Sarge."

He began coughing and retching again and the fireman, slightly stunned by what he'd heard said gently, "All right that's enough now. Come on." He put the oxygen mask back over Nick's face, at the same time exchanging glances with the two equally stunned police officers.

Even as they contemplated what Nick had said, Alf Ventress came over from where he had been speaking to Maggie and said quietly, "Sarge."

Blaketon stepped to one side with Alf. "What is it?"

"Its Maggie Bolton Sarge. Wants a word. She says there's something not quite right."

"No." Blaketon looked tense. "She's right there Alf. Summat definitely isn't right. And we need to get to the bottom of it because Nick Rowan's risked his life tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

When Jo's phone rang at one o'clock in the morning, she was not asleep. She had been running through events of the previous evening in her head knowing it had gone badly and part of that was her fault. She desperately needed to see Nick, to speak to him and to sort it out between them.

When the phone rang she quietly went down to answer it However her parents were light sleepers and as Jo put down the phone they were coming down the stairs looking puzzled.

"Jo?" her father looked worried "Is everything all right?"

"No Dad, its not. Nick's in hospital. I need to go over there."

"In hospital!" her mother exclaimed. "Well he was fine earlier."

"He had a call - a fire at a cottage in the village. There was a baby trapped and he went in to get her," Jo said. She nodded at the phone. "That was Eileen telephoning, she's Kate's Aunt. She helps Nick bring up Katie. Eileen told me he was going to be all right but he's breathed in a lot of smoke." She stopped for a moment, then, "The baby didn't survive."

"Oh Jo," her father said. "Look, I'll drive you to the hospital. Please let me do that."

"No, Dad, its fine, really." Jo took a deep breath. "I need to go, Eileen can't get to the hospital herself because she's got Katie with her and she's really worried."

* * *

At Ashfordly General Sergeant Blaketon went in to see Nick in the small side ward he had been given. Nick was being kept on oxygen overnight. Blaketon felt really sorry for him when he saw him. He'd been cleaned up a bit but his eyes were obviously quite sore, he of course had the bruising around his eye from the earlier ruck over at Greengrass' place but at least on the oxygen his breathing was much more comfortable. The doctors seemed to think he would be fine.

"All right lad," Blaketon said, sitting by the bed. "Now I'll talk, its probably best if you don't for a bit!"

Nick watched him anxiously.

"The Coroner is going to do a post-mortem in the morning, so we'll know more then. We've not been able to interview Tricia Crossley at all. She's under sedation here at the hospital. All we know is, she told Maggie Bolton that she had left the house, leaving her daughter alone, because as she put it she needed to clear her head and when she got back she said she found the house was on fire." Blaketon paused. "Now when I hear any more lad, I'll let you know. But I'll say one thing. That was a bloody brave thing you did tonight and I'm proud of yer." He got to his feet. "I'm going to go now lad and let you get the rest you need. All right?"

Nick nodded briefly.

As he stepped out of the room a nurse called to him, "Sergeant, there's someone here asking to see PC Rowan. I am sorry but I really can't let anyone else go in there tonight He needs to rest. She said her name was Miss Weston?"

"I'll speak to her," Blaketon said.

Jo was waiting outside the ward; she got up as Blaketon came out. "Is Nick all right?" she asked anxiously. "Eileen told me what had happened."

"They're keeping him on oxygen overnight but he shoud feel a lot better in the morning." Blaketon hesitated. "I don't think they'll let you in there tonight, mind, you might have to come back later."

Jo nodded. "I understand. How - how is he - I know the baby died."

"He's - well, as you might expect really," Blaketon admitted. "He did a brave thing tonight Miss Weston and someone let him go in there, risk his life, knowing that it was too late."

"I-I don't understand."

He looked at her then said, "The bairn was already dead when Nick got in there, and it wasn't because of the fire."

Jo looked at him stunned. "You mean - "

"I don't know how she died," Blaketon said, "but it wasn't because of that fire tonight. And that fire was no coincidence either. We know it was started deliberately."

* * *

Maggie had stayed with Tricia until they had got her to the hospital and she had been sedated. She checked Nick was doing all right but thought she would come back and see him later as he needed to rest. But what she could not face doing was going home. She went to the Police House instead.

Despite it being now four in the morning, Eileen had the door open at once in response to Maggie's knock. "Oh Maggie," Eileen said putting her arms round her, as Maggie broke down in tears on the step. "Come on, its all right."

"I should never have left that baby with her Eileen," Maggie sobbed. "I should have known."

Eileen had been brought up to speed by Sergeant Blaketon and knew the story. So she said now, "Come on in, and lets have a cup of tea. We don't know what's happened yet do we? Not properly."

Maggie sat down at the kitchen table in the Police House trying to get a grip of herself. "Nick was so bloody brave tonight" she sniffed. "To go into that house, risking your life like that and then finding Susan and realising she had been dead for hours. And her mum just watched Nick put himself in danger going in to try and save her child, but knowing what he'd find.. I think its pretty obvious what happened in that house Eileen."

Eileen put the tea in front of Maggie and sat down next to her.

"You think - Tricia harmed Susan, and lit the fire to cover her tracks?"

Maggie nodded. "Why else would she start a fire? I heard the firemen talking Eileen, they were saying rags soaked in petrol had been pushed through the window at the back." She wiped her eyes. "I just thought if we could help Tricia along a bit it would all be fine, she'd be able to pull herself together. I never thought she would harm her baby. I knew you know. When Susan was passed to me after Nick brought her out, I knew something wasn't right straight away and poor Nick, he'd breathed in so much smoke he couldn't tell anyone what he'd found. Not straight away anyway."

* * *

After coming back from the hospital Jo didn't bother going back to bed. She sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. And when Fiona Weston came down the stairs at 6.30AM she found Jo asleep with her head on the table. She stirred as Fiona came in to the kitchen.

"Oh my dear." Fiona sat down opposite her

"Must have just shut my eyes for a minute or two." Jo stretched stiffly in her chair.

"When did you get home?"

"About half past three this morning I didn't get to see Nick in the end but his Sergeant told me he is going to be fine. They wanted to keep him on oxygen last night to be on the safe side that's all."

Fiona got up. "I'll make some tea."

She busied herself putting on the kettle, her back to Jo. Jo wearily ran a hand over her eyes. Fiona suddenly turned, looking at her daughter, observing her utter exhaustion.

"Oh Jo," she said. "Is this really the life you want for yourself?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie went in to see Nick early that Sunday morning. It was nine o'clock when she returned to the hospital. She'd stayed at the Police House, not wanting to go home, unable to be alone.

Nick was more comfortable, he was off the oxygen now but his eyes were still gritty and sore and he was very hoarse. He'd been told by the doctors he would be discharged from the hospital at lunchtime. Ideally, they'd said they would like to keep him in another night but Nick was anxious to be at home.

"Are you sure?"Maggie asked him as she sat down by his bed. "About going home at lunchtime?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Maggie," he said.

She smiled and poured him a glass of water and passed it over to him. "You sound terrible!" she said lightly. "Well I'll wait and take you home. I know I don't have to before you say it, but I want to."

He nodded.

"I don't suppose - you've heard anything?" Maggie asked.

"No. Sarge said he'd come and tell me once he knew anything." Nick took a breath. "I knew the minute I got into that room, Maggie. I mean, there was hardly any smoke in there and I thought I could do it, I could get her out. And then when I went to pick her up, I knew. She'd been gone, hours."

"Oh Nick."

He looked dully at her. "Tricia must have harmed her Maggie. And the fire That was no accident. She'd have been trying to cover up what she did.."

"Its - looking that way, Nick."

He looked confusedly at her. "I never thought, for a minute, she'd hurt her baby," he said. "I just thought she was struggling to cope. But not a threat to her."

"Nick, earlier, I was sat in the Police House thinking to myself, was there something I didn't see, was there something I could have done differently. And the truth is, no. There was nothing. This, we could never have predicted this."

They both looked up as there was a knock on the door and Sergeant Blaketon came in. "I hear you're feeling better lad," he said to Nick.

"Yes thanks Sarge. Should be out of here in a while."

"Well," Blaketon said, "I wanted to speak to the both of yer so finding you here has saved me some work Mrs Bolton." He sat down on the other side of Nick's bed. Nick and Maggie watched him anxiously.

"First off, " Blaketon said, "we have a time of death of between noon and about six pm on the Saturday. Can't be any more precise than that." He paused. "And crucially the Coroner, he's saying, natural causes. No evidence of smothering or any assault. No injuries on her."

"Cot death you mean?" Maggie was incredulous.

"That's it."

Maggie and Nick stared at each other stunned.

"Only there's a bit more to it, as there always is," Blaketon said. "A WPC managed to speak with Tricia Crossley about half an hour ago. Only for a few minutes but it was enough. She found Susan in her cot and panicked. She thought she'd be blamed for killing her. So she thought the only thing to do was to set fire to the cottage and so it woud be thought that Susan died in the fire. Only it all went wrong when you ran in to try and save Susan, Nick. Tricia were terrified knowing that, well, if you didn't come out that was down to her, you see."

"If she'd only come to me, when she found Susan," Maggie whispered. "It would have been found out how she died. Tricia would have been cleared of any blame."

"How is Tricia now Sarge?" Nick asked.

"Not good lad. I gather the psychiatrist will be seeing her at some point today.. In all the circumstances, well, I doubt Division will proceed with a case against her."

"Poor Tricia," Maggie murmured.

"She didn't deserve this," Nick said.

"Aye. Although letting you run into a burning cottage to save a child she knew couldn't be saved -" Blaketon stopped. "Well, that's the long and short of it any road."

* * *

Jo had been making phone calls, one to the hospital and one to the Police House. Her parents were in the sitting room, they looked up as she came in.

"I can't go to the hospital because its out of visiting hours apparently and Nick is due be sent home at lunchtime. I offered to go and collect him but that's not necessary apparently as its all in hand." Jo sat down with a sigh. "I phoned Eileen and she suggested I go over to the Police House about four this afternoon."

"Well that sounds sensible," Graham said glancing quickly at Fiona.

"I just want to know Nick is okay Dad!"

"Of course and it sounds like he must be, if he's well enough to be sent home!" Graham reasoned. He hesitated. "He went into the cottage to rescue a child you say?"

Jo nodded. "Its all a bit of a mess, he went in to rescue her and she was already dead. Had been for some hours. Eileen has just told me the latest which is that they've established the baby died of cot death and her mum set fire to the cottage because she was worried about being blamed for the baby dying."

"Oh Jo," her mum said. "Do you really want this to be your life now?"

"Its been a long night and I've had a lot of time to think." Jo paused.

"And what are you thinking?" Graham asked her gently.

"I need to speak to Nick," Jo said decisively. "I want him in my life, Dad but I want you both to accept him and be happy for me - and respect my decisions. And I know that - last night, well, this is Nick's life, its his job and I know what I'm taking on. I'm fine with that but I need you and Mum to be too."


	11. Chapter 11

As promised Maggie gave Nick a lift home from the hospital. Travelling through Aidensfield, Maggie pulled up the Land Rover opposite Rose Cottage which was covered in sheeting, the grass outside trampled and flattened. In the garden furniture from the cottage was heaped in a pile. The windows were boarded, the stonework blackened and scorched.

"What a mess," Maggie said. She glanced at Nick. "Nick, you do know there's nothing we could have done don't you? What happened to Susan, nothing could have prevented it."

"Could we have done any more for Tricia Maggie?"

"I don't think so. She couldn't bring herself to trust us, she saw us as the enemy. She just thought we were determined to prove she coudn't look after her baby. Maybe with more time she would have come to trust us more." Maggie looked at Nick. "What is it?"

"No, its nothing really." He coughed. "Sorry."

"We need to get you home," Maggie said robustly. "I'll arrange for one of the local doctors to look in on you tomorrow by the way. No work for awhile!"

* * *

Jo arrived at the Police House at four that afternoon as arranged. "Eileen!" She gave her a hug as Eileen came out to meet her. "I tried to get to see Nick last night but they woudn't let me and then this morning I tried again and still no luck- I'm sorry!"

"Oh don't be silly!" Eileen said warmly. "Come on in. He's just having a rest at the moment but I thought I'd see how he is in about an hour or so, so you can take him a cup of tea up then. He was asking about you earlier, he'll be pleased to see you!"

As Eileen put a cup of tea on the kitchen table in front of Jo, Jo said, "Where's Katie?"

"Maggie's taken her for an hour or so. We wanted the house quiet so Nick could rest." Eileen frowned. "He could have stayed in hospital until tomorrow and I wish he had really. He must have breathed in so much smoke last night and his eyes are very sore. Anyway the doctor is going to look in tomorrow so its all in hand."

"He must be devastated, about the baby I mean."

"He and Maggie have both taken it hard." Eileen said "The child and her mother had given some concern - Nick had had a couple of dealings with her which he'd passed over to Maggie and there was to be a Social Services case review next week."

"But in the end, the mother didn't harm her baby?"

"No." Eileen sat down at the table with her own cup of tea. "But she thought she would be blamed for her child's death so she set the fire. And knowing it was hopeless she still let Nick run in there to try to "save" her." Eileen took a deep breath. "Maggie thought - and I agree - there's something bothering Nick about all this and maybe he will tell you what it is. He does need to talk about it, bottling it up won't help."

"And he will want to see me?" Jo checked.

Eileen looked puzzled. "Whyever not? Oh I know it was a bit awkward the other night with your parents - Nick didn't say much but I got the gist. But he will want to see you Jo, I know that."

She sighed. "It was dreadfully awkward. My parents are not easy but I confess I probably didn't help!"

* * *

About an hour later Jo took a cup of tea up to Nick who was on his bed rather than actually in it with a blanket over him. He'd been more tired than he had thought and had had a couple of hours of good sleep. As Jo carefully went into the bedroom he was just stirring.

"Hallo there!" she said anxiously then frowned as he started coughing. "All right, let me help you sit up. Thats it, Here have some water."

A drink helped. Nick said hoarsely, "Sorry. Still a bit croaky."

"And your eyes look sore still. Oh Nick." Jo sat down by the bed and frowned at him. "I hope you're well enough to be home!"

"I'm fine! Honestly!"

Jo bit back a smile. "Well you don't look it, I have to say. Your black eye is still pretty lurid as well! Nick, I did try to get to see you last night. I wanted to see for myself how you were."

"Yeah they told me you had been in." Nick smiled at her. "Thank you."

"And, I'm so sorry about dinner the other night. Some of it was my fault I admit that but Mum and Dad can be terribly stuffy. Although in the scheme of things I know just how unimportant that all is now."

"Jo. Its fine." He squeezed her hand. "Please don't worry."

She relaxed a bit. "Nick- I really want to try, you know. Carry on with - whatever it is we have here - see where it takes us."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"But let me in a bit more sometimes. Don't shut me out. Trust me, tell me things. Don't think you have to keep doing things on your own." Jo paused. "You could start right now if you like."

"How do you mean?"

"Both Maggie and Eileen thought there's something bothering you in all this. Maggie's upset of course she is but she's accepted what happened she could have done nothing about. But its worrying you isn't it?"

Nick said slowly, "Susan - the baby - she died of cot death. No one could prevent that. But Tricia, her mum, never engaged with Maggie or I. Even when her baby died she didn't trust anyone to help her. She just thought that she would be blamed for her baby dying. She thought the only way out was to conceal it somehow. She trusted no one and she needed someone."

Jo looked puzzled. "I'm sure you and Maggie did your very best though Nick. To get her to trust you, I mean."

"There was one chance. One thing I could have said that might have made a difference. And I stepped back from it. Didn't take it."

"Nick?"

"I had a couple of dealings with Tricia - following up reports of concerns for the baby. " Nick took a drink of the tea Jo had given him. "Tricia asked me if I had kids, I said I had. She said, "Its all right for you." Twice she said it. But you know was it really all right for me? If I'd told her the truth of it, that I was left on my own with Katie, that I could have lost her if I hadn't finally taken the help that was being offered to me would it have made a difference Jo? I might have been able to engage with her then, made some common ground. But I didn't."

"You dont know if saying all that would have made any difference Nick."

"No." Nick sighed. "It probably wouldn't, not really." He shook his head. "Madness isn't it. When I got into the cottage the other night and found the baby, I still took her out with me even though she was past helping. I just couldn't leave her in there."

"Oh Nick." Jo found herself on the edge of tears.

He looked at her. "Do you really want all this in your life Jo?"

"Now you sound like my mother. She asked me the very same thing twice this morning!" She took a breath. "I've got a lot to learn I can see that! But I want to give us a try Nick. I know its not always going to be easy for us but I want to do this. No pressure, lets just see where it takes us.."

He nodded. "I'd like that Jo. I really would."


End file.
